Computing environments used by enterprises, such as corporations and universities, are often provided by multiple computing devices that function in a collaborative manner to meet the computing resource needs of the enterprise. With the advent of the cloud and increased needs for stable computing environments, integrated computing systems, such as converged infrastructures, were introduced that provide a standardized package of components combined into a single, optimized computing solution. Nevertheless, because the resource needs of each user is often unique, customization of these integrated computing systems remains an area for advancement.